Princess's Goes Punk
by Ghostchick
Summary: Elsa and Anna Have move back to America and haven't seen their friends since they were little. Now they are back and Something is different about Elsa she was not Your average girl. Oh no she is a bad-ass rock punk metal chick and doesn't care what the world thinks about her. how will her old friends react an what will Jack think?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my first story to write and my favorite ship of all time Jelsa. So the beginning everyone is 8 years old but Anna and Rapunzel are 7 to make them the younger sisters. and Jack doesn't have his hair white he has it brown with his blue I hope you enjoy it and get to write more in the future Thank you ^_^**

Chapter 1

On a sunny day six friends are playing in the were all friends since they met in Pre-K and made a promise to stay friends till the end. There was Elsa her little sister Anna, Rapunzel her older brother Jack, Flynn, and Hiccup. "Hey guys lets play freeze tag" said jack with a smile on his face. "Ok but this time you better stay frozen." Elsa warned him. Hiccup counted to ten and everyone trying to hide. Anna hide in the tree house with Rapunzel Flynn in the bushes and Elsa hide behind the tree. "Jack go away you're in my hiding spot". "This tree does not have your name on it." said Jack with a smirk on his face. Elsa tries to push Jack away but he wouldn't budge. "Seriously Jack go away!" "how are you strong for a girl".said Jack. "Freeze! Freeze!" they were to busy fighting that Hiccup already found them first. "Great now we are stuck thanks to you Jack." They waited for someone to pass by to unfreeze them all of a sudden they see Flynn. "Hey Flynn help." Jack whispers to Flynn " Let me guess blue boy got you caught huh ice princess". "Don't call me ice princess Eugenie." SHUSH! Nobody knows that's my real name only you two know." Elsa and Jack started laughing. "Run!" Anna screamed while being chased by hiccup. Flynn tagged Jack and Elsa everyone running around they all got tired and Jacks mom brought them snacks. They all run around the backyard and having a wonderful time Rapunzel won the game she is good at hiding. Then Elsa's father came to pick Elsa and Anna up. "Well see you tomorrow right?" asked Rapunzel excited, but Elsa and Anna were quite an sad. " No we have something to tell you we are moving cause of dad's job." said Anna with tears in her eyes."What?! Why?!" everyone were shock to hear the news of their closets friends moving away. "My dad says we will come back soon we just don't know when", said hugged Elsa "no matter where you are your always my best friend." said Jack making Elsa smile. "Hey! What about me?!" yelled Flynn Everybody laughs and they gave a group hug. So the Winter's family are moving to Norway for their family business, but as the years go by Elsa have started a new life far away from the place they used to call home. An made the best of it.

* * *

10 Years Later

"I can't believe we are back! Isn't it great Elsa"! ,said Anna who is sixteen years old exiting out of the airport with her family and arriving to the one place they actually call home. "We really are back things haven't changed a bit" said their mother. "Yea but I know one thing that has changed said Anna looking at the girl with blue skinny jeans with a Metallica shirt with combat boots "Yea it good to be home Anna."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there again! Hope you enjoy this next chapter. I been waiting to write this since two years an I finally have the chance to make this story. Also it will take a while for jelsa chapter to start but it will come I promise you. Also No hate just Love. the undead have feelings too lol well enjoy ^_^**

Chapter 2

Elsa's POV

Never thought I come back to my home in California. I been longing this since I was 10. Don't get me wrong Norway is nice and I will miss it too, especially my best friend Merida.

Before I left she gave me here only copy of Avenged Sevenfold one of her favorite bands I couldn't stop crying an didn't want to let her go. I could always call or skype her.

"Hey Elsa look the park where we used to play with our friends. I'm so excited to see them again! Your gonna like them Kristoff."

I plug in my phone to hear some Evanescence while we drive to our new home. "Hey I was hearing Taylor Swift!" "To bad first come first serve." "Seriously why couldn't you be the sister I always wanted." Because life is unfair and I hate your kind."

I know what you are thinking how did I end up How I am right now. Some freak show that isn't into the preppy, pop girly girl crap. Well I was a loner don't get me wrong I love Anna and all but since we went to school and different grade I felt alone and in my parents eyes I'm the first child and expect me to be the perfect girl with good grades and expectations to run my father's business.

I didn't wantto but then that's when I met Merida in the 6th grade. With her wild red hair and that's when she introduce me to real music and my first an favorite band Bullet for my Valentine. More an more got into amazing bands and my mom got me into the classic ones.

Over the years dad never approved but my mom always tells him it's just a phase and to let me be. The best part Merida's dad and my dad work in business together and got to hang out with Merida all the time. Would talk bands an do homework and even watch some wrestling. We even got Anna into it. Now we had something in common but she kept it low key from her friends at school.

"Ok you guys we are finally home." I heard my dad an we arrive in the driveway and I couldn't believe it. It was our old house but bigger I guess they had plan to keep this house and made new adjustments. We get out of our car and me and Anna were in shock this house is still alive "Kristoff you will take the guest bed I hope you like sure you call your father once you unpack." "Yes Thank you for everything ."

That's Kristoff Anna's boyfriend they been together three years. He came with us since his dad wanted him to have an more better education so my dad offer to be his guardian. He is a nice guy he is the brother I always wanted an he into some alternative rock so we don't have those weird awkward moments. He can be out of the ordinary but that makes him an awesome friend. "So when are we starting our first day of school Anna?" I have no idea do you Elsa."

" I don't know either I'll ask dad later let's check our rooms." We ran up stairs to see our rooms and they were bigger. My room was perfect painted blue an I can fit my bed in perfect. I can post my posters all over the wall hell its so big I have enough room to have a band play in here. I started to get my boxes out of the car with my clothes and my acoustic guitar. I would love to own a electric but Always thought my parents wouldn't want me to play it loud and will force me to sell it.

"How do you like your new room or should I say your old room" my dad and mom walk in with a big present and I was curious. " It's amazing I never thought I'd have it back all again. Now that I'm older everything is new to me and I feel like I'm starting all over again." I don't know how school is going to be will I be alone again and it makes me nervous and sad.

"I know its a lot to process but maybe it will be a good start just be yourself. Like you always say its you against the world." my mom knows what to say to me when I'm down I hug her and smile. My dad hands me the present. "I know you see me as a tough strict stereotype father but your still my little girl so I got you this,so if you don't like your new school this might help cheer you up sweetheart. I was surprised "So dad when do we start school?" "Well you kids start on monday so you can enjoy the weekend and the movers come tomorrow to drop the rest of our things."Goodnight and hope you enjoy it I love you." As soon as he left my room I open the present I couldn't believe my eyes. It was a electric guitar it was a Epiphone Les Paul in blue. I was so happy I screamed on the top of my lungs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there again! I'm back and this time the whole gang come back together again! Enjoy! ^_^**

Chapter 3

Elsa's POV

I wake up to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes that I know Anna is making. I"m so tired I spent all night skyping Merida and showed her my new guitar. She couldn't stop shrieking. She even showed me some new drum sticks she bought on ebay. Me and her had made our own little band but it was only the two of us. We had just practice by ourselves and would try to play our favorite songs.

I get up look through my closet, and I get my Black jeans with my Escape the fate T-shirt with my blue flannel over it and try to figure out if I should go with my boots or my converse? I chose my chucks last thing I need is my boots ruined on the first day of school. I apply some light makeup and my signature braid.

I rush down the stairs for breakfast everyone was up and ready."Good morning everyone." "Hey Elsa guess what Rapunzel is going to met us in front of the school to give us the tour. I can't wait eat up so when can go now!" either Anna was to excited or she overdid it with the chocolate today? . but i shrugged it off an ate my pancakes. "Hey where are our parents?" "Oh your mom and dad started work early so they left and we'll see them at dinner." Ok Kristoff are you ready to see how school will be for us?'' "As long as nobody mess with you or Elsa I'm ready for anything."

We headout to school and all I can say its not bad it's school its all the same typical jocks, cheerleaders, nerds, the normal basic clicks. Anna and Kristoff walk in front I stay in the back I do realize that I'm being watched like by everyone. Girls giving me the stink eye and some people look like they seen a ghost. I'm thinking they would be looking at Anna since she was popular back at our old school, but this time all eyes are on me. " hey is it just me or is everyone staring at us?" "Come on sis we are the new kids of course they're gonna be staring at the new kids." I put on my headphones and started to hear Joan Jett Bad Reputation all hit all the volume on high and all my problems have gone away. It put a smile on my face and I didnt give a damn of people looking at me.

We get to the front of the school and waited for Rapunzel. " What time is it?" Anna tries to check her phone when suddenly we hear a scream. "AHHHHHHH! Anna! I can't believe it's really you! Your back!" A girl with really really long hair down her waist hugs was Rapunzel she was so pretty I bet she must be one of the popular girls so Anna still has her bff and are going to be together very well. "I love your outfit. Is this your boyfriend wow he is a hottie! He should join the football team with Flynn, you can join the cheerleaders with me I'm captain so your already in!" "Really! Awesome!" They started hugging each other and couldn't stop giggling. "So hey where is Elsa?!" I guess she didn't see me so I tapped her shoulder. "Hey Punzie miss me." The look on her face priceless. "OH MY GOD! You look gorgeous but different." "Thanks I thought you be wierd out and be a typical mean girl."

"Hell no I accepted everyone who they are I'm not shallow and it makes you cool. Your like our jughead an outcast in our school but as a girl" She really hasn't changed I'm glad I hope the rest of the guys will be cool with me. We walk into the office and got our class schedules and wait for the bell to ring.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elsa's POV

We start to follow Rapunzel to her spot where she hangs out an I'm a bit impressed.

It's under a big tree with a lunch table and benches. "So how is everyone? Do you still all hang

out with Hiccup and Flynn?"

"Oh yea I forgot to tell you I'm dating Flynn." I did not see that coming, Anna was excited and

started screaming so did Rapunzel. " Speaking of whom there he comes with Hiccup." When I saw them they have really grown up Flynn had his letterman jacket on since he is in the football team. Hiccup did not look bad he seemed nerdy but the cool type.

"Holy Shit is that you ice princess?!" Flynn had to remember my old nickname did he. "The one and only but I'm not a princess." I punch him on the shoulder then gave him a hug.

"Wow you are not the elsa I remember." "It's good to see you to Hiccup your not too shabby for a nerd". I gave him a hug. I'm guessing your in some AP classes."

"Make that four I really have to impress my folks." "Really dude wow I only got two I hope i see you in one of them."

I never thought Hiccup would grow up to be so smart. "Well jack is going to lo…." All of a sudden Flynn covers Hiccup mouth shuts him up. "You know what Hicc we need to go check our project so see you guys later." As soon as he said that they were off.

I just realize I haven't seen Jack yet. "So is Jack coming to school? I can't wait to see him." Anna smiles , "oh right you miss your little crush." "Shut it Anna."

Yes I had a crush on him, but it was a long time ago I know he has changed from all these years. I don't think he will remember me.

Jack's POV

I'm walking to school while listening to AC/DC Highway to Hell. It's always hell but I make it fun for myself. Like pull loads of pranks and spray can parts of the school with my signature snowflake.

But I'm not like most guys I'm a punk to this school a freak and that's just the way I like it. I love most rock metal music and I'm in a band called Rise of the Guardians **(roll with it lol)** with some other kids from a different school. I sing and play the guitar and I can say that rock n' roll will never die.

I'm not that hard to look at I wear my Vans, black jeans with my blue frosted sweater with my denim vest over it, and my hair used to be brown now I dyed it all white.

"I'M ON A HIGHWAY TO HELL!"

"HIGHWAY TO HELL!" I sing the song as loud as i can I see some kids giving me stares. Especially the Jocks they hate my guts, but the don't mess with me cause Flynn is the captain of the football team.

I also play one sport and that is rush and the violence that goes in that ice rink just gets my blood flowing in my veins.

I'm enjoying the song when I see Hiccup and Flynn running towards me. I take my earbuds and they are screaming my name.

"Jack! Jack! Jaaaaaack!" "Uhhh Morning guys so you guys overload the coffee today?"

They both tried to catch their breaths and I found it funny. "What's up?"

"Dude you won't believe who is back!" said Hiccup "Let me guess is it the winter sisters"

"Really how the hell did you know?" "Rapunzel wouldn't shut up about it, so I stayed at Sandy's place after practice."

I walk by pass them cause this time I didn't want to be late. If I do go to class late one more time I'm off the team. "So have you seen them yet?" said Flynn with a smirk on his face. I don't know why but I feel he knows something. "No I haven't let me guess they're hot. I said in a sarcastic way.

"Not gonna lie they both are but Anna is taken she actually brought her boyfriend to come here with her." said Hiccup

"So dude does little Jack Frost still has his heart set on the ice princess all these years or what?" Yup Flynn loves to tease. I had a crush on Elsa one time and he will never let it go.

"That was a long time ago if anything she will flip out when she sees me I mean look at me."

"Oh no Trust me it's going to be the opposite. Hiccup Am I right."

I look at Hiccup to see if Flynn is lying "Dude I'm honestly I'm going to say you are going to fall in love with her."

I hear the bell ring and we head to our first class. "Yea right if that's true I bet I burn my signed poster of Marilyn Manson you guys hate so much."

They both look at each other "DEAL!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Elsa's POV

I start my first class and the teacher introduced me and most of the kids didn't care and some just couldn't stop looking at me.

I sat at the back of the class an met one goth girl name Mavis. She is nice to me we had a some things in common like our love for Amy Lee from Evanescence and the butcher babies. She even liked my sense of style.

"Hey Mavis are there other students that are you know different like us?"

"Not really I'm known as dead chick or goth girl. There is just you and me oh and some other guy that is known as... I really can't remember his name but he has his hair all white like fallen snow."

"Really?! I haven't seen anyone like that today." I was shushed by the teacher since we were taking notes. "He is either ditching school or pranking other students."

At long last it was lunch time! I head to the same place to met up with everyone. The rest of the classes were boring I didn't have Mavis in any other classes but it was great I made one new friend I even got her number to text each other.

I already see Anna and Kristoff at the table with Rapunzel. "Hey Elsa how was your classes?" she looked happy.

"It was not bad and how are you guys doing on the first day?"

"I'm having a great time I have Rapunzel in all of my classes!"

We start eat and all of a sudden some jock comes at our table " Hey newbies how you liking the school so far?"

Rapunzel did not look pleased "What the hell do you want Hans?"

"Hey don't give attitude blondie I was just greeting the new kids."

Then he stares at me. "And who is dark and hottie here."

I just ignored him and started eating my granny smith apple but he has the nerve to sit next to me.

"Hey dude back off if I were you." Kristoff warned this Hans guy.

"Hey dude I can do whatever I want What are you gonna do abo… ahh Fuck!" I had enough of this guy so I grab him from the head and smash it on the table.

"Go Away I want to eat in piece. Don't bother me or anyone around here again." He got the message loud and clear. He runs back to his jock friends. "So Punzie does this school have any sweets?"

Rapunzel was speechless."OMG! What Just Happened!? Your so cool!"

"Yup Ima thank my dad for the self defense classes me and Anna took back at Norway." That felt so good I hate those type of douchebags.

"Seriously what else is new with you guys?" Anna was telling her everything about us. Rapunzel was amazed of every story Anna was telling. She even told her how I play the guitar and sing sometimes.

"Ok I need to hear you sing."

"No I'm good besides I need to have my guitar with me for confidence in myself.''

"The auditorium has lots of instruments you can use one of them."

I really didn't want to but maybe if it's just close friends it could make me better in the future if I'm in a band. "What the hell let's go then."

Jack's POV

So my classes are slow as always but lucky I have Flynn and Hiccup. It was lunch time so I go to the gym to mark my new territory.

"Hey Jack are you coming to go meet Elsa and Anna or not?" I could hear Hiccup on the other side of the building.

"I can do it after school aren't you supposed to go cry about your woman again." I love messing with him.

"Hey That was last month and I'm okay. Astrid was a pain and a witch."

I laughed so hard. More like bitch to me. "OK fine let's go see them. where are they?"

"They were at our spot but they went to the auditorium." I wonder why they went there?

"Ok Hic lets go."

Elsa's POV

All of us head to the auditorium it seems to look abandon. Flynn caught up with us at the entrance but Hiccup wasn't with him. It was dark inside but had dim lighting everyone went to take a seat in the front of the stage.

I looked through the back of the stage and found acoustic guitar. It look like it hasn't been touched in a long time. Once I walk to the front of the stage I could see everyone. I took a deep breath and started to play.

 _ **I never meant to be the one who kept you from the dark**_

 _ **But now I know my wounds are sewn because of who you are**_

 _ **I will take this burden on and become the holy one**_

 _ **But remember I am human**_

 _ **And I'm bound to sing this song**_

 _ **So hear my voice remind you not to bleed I'm here**_

 _ **Savior will be there**_

 _ **When you are feeling alone ,oh**_

 _ **A savior for all that you do**_

 _ **So you live freely without their harm**_

 _ **So I write my lullaby to all the lonely ones**_

 _ **Remember as you learn to try to be the one you love**_

 _ **SoI can take this pen and teach you how to live**_

 _ **What is left unsaid the greatest gift I give**_

 _ **So hear my voice remind you not to bleed I'm here**_

 _ **Savior will be there**_

 _ **When you are feeling alone , oh**_

 _ **A savior for all that you do**_

 _ **So you live freely without their harm**_

I play the violin solo with on the acoustic guitar,so far I feel like never before like I can do this with a full audience watching me.

 _ **Savior will be there**_

 _ **When you are feeling alone ,oh**_

 _ **A savior for all that you do**_

 _ **So you live freely without their harm**_

 _ **When I hear your cries**_

 _ **Praying for life**_

 _ **I will be here**_

 _ **When i hear! Your cries praying for life!**_

 _ **I will be here !**_

I finished the song and everyone was shocked I hear everyone cheering and clapping. I felt so happy.I also saw two shadows at the back I think two students but who are they?

 **Hey there I hope you enjoy this story.**

 **The song used in this chapter was Savior by Black Veil Brides**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jack's POV

Me and Hiccup are close to the auditorium when suddenly I hear a voice singing.

"Hey can you hear that Hiccup?" We get closer to the mysterious voice. It was in the inside and when i get to the entrance I see one spotlight on the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

She was playing the guitar so perfectly her as soon as she finish the solo she began to sing again I could hear her voice loud and clear she sounds like an angel.

I feel like I seen her before but I just can't figure it out. It's like she came from a dream but I hope I never wake up from it. She finishes the song and everyone cheers for her.

"Wow I can't believe how talented Elsa is."

Wait did I hear Hiccup right? ….

OH MY GOD ELSA!

Elsa's POV

I get off the stage and met everyone. "Elsa you sing so beautiful I can't I just can't." Rapunzel is stuttering. "You have some really good vocals on you I will never call you ice princess ever again." Flynn will get on my nerves but I'm glad he enjoyed my singing.

I still wonder who were the other two I saw at the back hearing me sing. All of a sudden they are coming closer to us.

I see Hiccup but who is behind him. I get a better look and it was a guy and his hair is white has blue eyes and he is actually cute. Wait a minute this must be the punk Mavis was talking about. The only one that is almost like me.

I see him coming faster and he looks like he coming towards me. Out of nowhere he hugs me and spins me around. "Elsa is it really you?! This must be a dream."

Yea no kidding a random guy I don't even know hugs me and knows my name but why and how?

"Ok let me go?! who the hell are you? How do you know my name?"

He had a confused look on his face, "You don't remember your own best friend it's me Jack how do you know how to play the guitar?"

Wait did he say Jack….. As in childhood Jack!...Jack is the punk!

"Jack! What! No way what happen to you!? why is your hair white?!"

I can see everyone expressions and they all laughed. " I can finally die in peace they are reunited at last and what's better they are into the same music eeeeeeek!" I could hear Anna's shrieking. Then we all hear the bell ring so time to head to class.

So all of my classes went by fast I did have Hiccup in my AP English class. My last class was P.E. it was ok but the best part I had Jack for that class. We had a chance to talk on our free time.

"Seriously I didn't recognized you when did you dye your hair? it looks so cool."

"So i had dyed it when I graduated in the 8th grade I got my mom's approval. As long as I have passed my classes she let me do it. It makes me look good when I play with my band."

"Whao your in a band that freaking awesome!" I never thought Jack be this interesting we talk some more we listen to similar bands. He has gone to so many concerts with his band mates.

I have never went to a concert in my life I tried to see Eyes Set to Kill back at Norway but my dad never let me go not even with Merida.

The bell rang and school was over so me and Jack head to our kicking spot to met up with everyone.

Jack's POV

P.E. was over. never thought out of everyone else Elsa becomes rocker metal chick. She tells me how she was back at Norway she tells me about one friend name Merida that got her into Avenged Sevenfold, Skillet, The Devil Wears Prada and many more.

We met everyone at our spot. "Hey so how have you like our school?" I felt so nervous like she is someone new but I know her since we were kids.

"It's not that bad. I did make one friend and I got see everyone again just glad they didn't cast me out."

"How can you say that we would never turn our backs to you. Your with us till the end."

I see her smile and I feel a warm fuzzy feeling like guitar strings screeching inside my chest. I just want to hold her and sing to her and never let go.

"HEY GUYS!" I swear you can hear my sister from another planet. "Jack can we hang out with Elsa and Anna's house for today please!"

"Don't you have cheerleading practice?"

"No the tryouts moved tomorrow so I am free to go."

I looked to Elsa if its ok to go. She gives me the ok. So everyone is going to Elsa's place after school. We all arrived and her house is enormous we play some games did our homework. I had to copy from Hiccup for history. But I got caught so Elsa helped me and I can't get rid of this feeling am I falling for her?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Everyone sorry I took so long to upload the next chapter. I was depressed the last 2 month and little by little I'm getting better by time. But hope this makes up from leaving everyone hanging and Enjoy.**

Chapter 7

Elsa's POV

Everyone came to my house and they were impressed how big our home is. I gave a little tour around the place Flynn and Hiccup flipped out when they saw the pool. Anna showed Rapunzel her room. Since we all agreed we can study an do our homework in my room. Jack saw my new electric guitar and was drooling all over it I found it funny.

"Ok Elsa you got so much space in here it's like a second little house." said Rapunzel

"I love my room I will never want to leave not even if the world is about to end."

"Oh really not even if Matt Tuck was outside our doorway?" said Anna I love the lead singer from Bullet for My Valentine. I love and cherish all the band members that inspire they're music to all their fans. I felt the blood rush in my cheeks when the menchin Matt everyone laughed but in the corner of my eye I can see Jack look upset but I brush it off.

"Hey I seen Bullet live when they went on tour with Black Veil Brides together. It was cool and they play better live. it was my first concert Jack took me. Even though he gets into the songs and goes into the pits and leaves me the hell alone it was amazing" said Hiccup

Anna goes to the kitchen to get some more snacks and drinks for everyone. I talk to Jack while I help him with his homework. "Ok so you get this question right?"

"Yea I do now thanks." He smiles my heart is going fast like a beating drum.

"Hey so have you been practicing on the electric?" Jack asked curiously.

"I wish I can play it right now but I feel like I'm not worthy. I know that sounds ridiculous."

"Well all you need is the right song to play it with. In no time you will feel like the rockstar you always dreamed of being."

I love how Jack can have a I don't care attitude his band must be lucky to have him as their lead guitar and singer. I still wonder will I ever hear him sing? or see him play with his band?

I can't help shake this feeling how he grew up so cool and awesome. I feel like I can tell him my secrets and dreams to him. I think I'm starting to like him.

"So hey it be cool if you check out my band when ever your not busy that's if you want. If you don't want I understand no pressure.

I start laughing he is cute when he stutters all nervously. I guess he thinks I won't like how his band plays. "I would love too."

I hear the doors open and Anna brings the snacks and water bottles. "So our parents are home now they wanna see everyone come on guys!"

We go down stairs to see my parents they look in a good mood.

"Wow you kids grown up so fast. Rapunzel you looks so beautiful. Flynn you turn into a handsome boy and you as well Hiccup." I can't wait for my mom to react to Jack I'm doing my evil laugh in my head. She looks at him the look on her face priceless.

"Oh my gosh Jack is that really you?"

"Yes it's really me Mrs. Winters."

I also saw my dad's face when he saw Jack he had no expression but that is my old man.

"Would you kids like to stay for dinner?" We are making beef stew with spaghetti."

I look at the time its already 8 o'clock."We love to but me and Rapunzel have to go home before our mom gets into a panic. It was nice seeing you again Mr. and Mrs. Winters."

I walk everyone outside " I'll see you guys tomorrow." Everyone starts to leave except Jack.

"So I'll see ya tomorrow at class oh and I can burn you a copy of our songs."

We gave each other a long hug and we stopped and I look into his eyes his amazing blue eyes. For some reason I wanted to get closer and closer but "I got to go eat so see you Jack."

I locked my door as soon as I got in.

Jacks POV

Was it just me or was I about to kiss Elsa? Oh no way I just imagining things but i would love to know the feeling of her lips against mine.

"Hey Jack so are you going to practice today?" said Rapunzel

"No not this time we gonna practice on Saturday. I might also invite Elsa to check us out."

We walk all the way home we don't live far from everyone it takes me and Rapunzel 15 minutes to get home walking.

"So do you still like Elsa" as soon as she said that I can see the big evil smile on her face.

"Oh damn it not you too. I only gonna tell you because your my sister. Yes I am starting to have feelings for Elsa."

"YAY! Are you gonna ask her out?! When will you tell her?! I'm gonna text Anna?!

As soon as she got her phone out I snatched it away. "You are not going to tell anyone especially Anna or Rider! I'm already in way to deep."

"What are you talking about?"

I ran off with her phone I headed straight to the park. She chase me an yells to give her phone back or she will get me grounded. If she found out I made a bet with Flynn and Hiccup bye bye Marilyn Manson poster.

I get to the park an see the lake. "Listen to me little sister You CAN NOT! Tell anyone about me liking Elsa or the phone dies!"

"That is so not far!"

"But I will need your help with me getting back on the dating world. So will you do that for me?"

She walks slowly making sure that I dont drop her phone she extends her hand "Ok deal."

We head home and our mom is glad we came home safe. I head to my room started to finish playing my guitar. I start to listen to some Wage War. I can't stop thinking of Elsa. Would she say yes to go out with me? I don't even know if she likes me back. Maybe I'm just a friend to her and I'll be stuck in the friend zone with her. I will love to take her out to some gigs and go to some concerts. I would give anything to have one date with her even my singing voice.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Elsa's POV

After we finished dinner I skype Merida. I told her how the whole day went and was also typing an essay for english at the same time. She ask how it is here in america and if one day she will visit during her summer vacation.

"Man Elsa school has been boring without ya, if only I went to school with you. I seriously had to get along with my brothers and that's low even for me. I cant even have my drumsticks with me."

I miss her so much, " I really wish you could magically come here and live in my room and can jam out with your drums and maybe go to our first concert here!"

I look at the time it's already midnight I finished my essay fast since I know most of the stuff.

"Hey it's getting late and need to wake up for school tomorrow laters and miss ya Red"

"Wait before you log out any hot guys over there?"

I roll my eyes but smile at the same time, " Well nope you wouldn't be interested in any of them normals but….." When I stopped talking I started thinking of Jack. The way his eyes are so blue his white hair all spikey and messy. It's like I can really be the rock goddess with him by my side an play together maybe be more.

"Hello Elsa?!" Oh crap I spaced out. "Dude you are red and Holy crap! You Met Someone!"

"What?! NO! I ….well I didn't met anyone I already knew him. I can't talk I have to go to bed night Merida!" I ended the chat.

Jack's POV

I get ready for school and try to make it before the bell rings to at least talk to Elsa. I try to skip breakfast but my mom stopped me.

"What's the rush big brother? You're never wake up this early to go to school."

Rapunzel is going to be the death of me. We finish breakfast and say bye to our mom. We start walking. "So what's the plan today Jack?"

"I don't know I haven't done this in a while remember."

I have been in some dates but most of them would just last 1-2 days. I was in a serious relationship but that was a mistake in my part. I just feel that Elsa will be different.

We arrive to our spot and Flynn was already there Hiccup doing some homework Anna was on her phone and Kristoff was reading a book but I didn't see Elsa. I try looking for her but all of a sudden my eyes are covered by some ice cold hands with fingerless gloves.

"Who is it?"

"Your supposed to guess genius" said Rapunzel

I would say Elsa but that would make it seem obviously desperate.

"I hate guessing games so joke is over."

"Well your no fun frost." as soon I could see again it was Elsa behind me with her guitar. I love what she wore today black ripped up jeans with a guns and roses shirt and a sweater over it she is so cute I just want to hug her.

So everyone is talking and Elsa takes out her guitar and strums it to tune it. Seeing her all focus makes me all gooey with a goofy smirk on my face.

"Hey jack you want to try it out?"

I snap out of it " Oh right sure." I feel like an idiot. I can hear Flynn and Hiccup laughing. Can I be more of an idiot in front of her.

I Know how to get her into me if I play her a song. I start to play until the bell rang. Great just my luck.

Elsa's POV

I rush so I can see Jack before school starts. Anna and Kristoff took forever so I ran it but I wanted to take my guitar with me so I did. So I make it to early Flynn first came to the spot. We had so many things to talk about he is into the marvel comics and movies.

"I can't wait for Infinity War its gonna be the biggest movie from Marvel yet! So Elsa how do you think of Jack?"

That was a weird question from him. " I never thought he would be well ...like me"

"Do you like him?"

Ok now this just weird does he know? "Ok Rider what do you know?!"

"Nothing don't get crazy I'm only asking because i think he is into you. You guys can't stop looking at each other and it's obviously that he is crushing on you again."

"Really? If we are being honest I'm starting to have feelings for him too." I can't believe it I'm talking about liking Jack to his best friend what the hell!

"Look Els let him get to you first it's a guy thing. Next thing you know your on your first date and into a relationship."

He does have a point but at the same time I would like to make the first move too. I'm an empowered woman for now I'll stick with Flynn's advice.

"Well blondie just texted me she and Jack are on their way."

I have a idea to hide and surprise Jack. I could see them and hide behind the bushes as soon as they were close I cover Jack's eyes.I like what he wore today blue jeans with a killswitch engage shirt with a blue beanie he look so good. Oh god I feel myself getting warm. Please please I hope he will not put me in the friend zone.

We had a little bit of time before the bell rings I was tuning my guitar before I play it but I would like to see him play it. So I had the idea to let him play something he was staring at my guitar or I'm crazy I think he was looking at me with a grin on his face.

I was so excited to hear him play I was getting chills but next thing I know the bell rings. Just my luck.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Elsa's POV

In class we started to do our work and was talking to Mavis. We had the advantage to use the laptops of the school for our lesson so we could hear our music as long as we had our ear plugs on. I couldn't decide what to hear so I went old school Bon Jovi.

I was almost done with my work and started chatting with mavis. I finally told her that I knew that white hair guy was Jack. She also notice my little crush on him. Her expression was a worried one though.

"Hey are you ok?" I asked her.

"Elsa I know your like crushing on him but I don't want to see you get hurt. I know he is your old friend since you were little but people change in the past years."

I feel like she knows something she is concern for me. she is my first friend since I started this school but I will keep that in mind it has been years since I seen and talk to him.

"Thanks Mavis I will be ok thats why I want to get to know him all over again and see if it clicks."

We keep doing our work I also keep a close eye on my guitar in the corner of the classroom. I can't wait for class to be over.

I get a text message I put my phone on my right side so the teacher won't see me since she can't really see us in the back. Speak of the devil it was Jack.

Jack Text : hey how's class lol :)

Elsa : I'm bored what do you think lol :P

Jack : So I was wondering if you still wanna see me and my band practice on Saturday?

Elsa : Sure I'm down. I'll just let my parents know :)

Jack : Awesome! see you at lunch I think Ms. Amzy saw me texting lol **( I hope you can guess who that is)**

Elsa : Laters lol

Well i'm almost done with my work and have 15 minutes till class is over

Jack's POV

I head to my next class and waiting on flynn to come sit next to me as usual. He can't wait to see infinity war an he got tickets to the premiere this thursday night. I honestly can't wait for it he invited Hiccup and Kristoff. It could be our guys night and get to know more about Kristoff as well.

"So Jack I think we should head early to the premiere after school."

As soon as flynn said that I forgot I have hockey practice that same day Crap! I can't miss that.

"Dude I got hockey how am I gonna get out of this one?"

I get a email message on my phone and lucky for me it was my coach he cancel practice until next week. I closed the the email and see my homescreen and I couldn't stop looking at it. I smile at the picture of Elsa when she was younger next t0 me.

"We win!"

I hear screaming and I see Hiccup and Rider smiling and what it looks like tears of joy. Jeez they really hate my poster.

"Guys what the hell are you talking about?"

"Dude you are so L,O,V, E ! That's not the only thing you better have the balls to ask her out!"

There is no hiding it they know "You know what fine I am. Doesn't matter cause you not getting you hands on my…" Out of nowhere Hiccup took something out of his backpack and I'm shooketh! He has my Marilyn Manson poster.

"How did you get it!" I hit me "Rapunzel... She is dead!"

Elsa's POV

Yes lunch time I head to the hangout when I get a text message from Punzie.

Rapunzel Text : met me at the back of the gym we hanging out on the roof of the gym today :D

Elsa Text : Kk

So I head to the back of the gym turns out there is a secret way to go to the roof of the gym. So we have to climb some boxes and have some upper body strength to pull up to the roof.

I see Anna and Punzie there already I offer to go up last so Anna wont get hurt. I can hear voices up there. It must have been the guys. I can hear Jack to but he seems upset?

"No guys seriously I will do anything but not that!"

I made it on the roof it was a cool place to chill out an can see everything. I see the guys but what caught my eye is Flynn holding something I get a better look and it's a Marilyn Manson poster! What I also saw was a little trash can on fire.

"Fine if you won't do it I will a deal is a deal!" I could see the look of happyness on his face but I want that poster! I try to run as fast as I can to get it before it was all burned but it was to late.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I was to late as I was seeing it burn I notice it was signed by the man himself!

"YOU MANIACS! YOU BURNED IT ALL UP! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Elsa's POV

Its finally friday I can't wait to hang out with Jack and his band. I feel nervous like what if they don't like me?

As me and Anna walk to school Kristoff stayed over at Hiccups house after they finished seeing Avengers Infinity War. They had a guys night so it's awesome he made new friends.

"I miss him already Els. You think he had fun?"

"Well it was a superhero movie so yea I think they had a great night."

We make it to the hangout so i started to hear my music. Anna was humming a song but it sound familiar. I paused the song an try to focus on the song she is humming.

"Hey guys!" Rapunzel shows up "Have they guys arrived yet?"

"Why do you miss your man too."

I look behind her and see them coming but they seem off. Like they look like they killed someone or worst. They look soulless.

Punzie and Anna went to hug Flynn and Kristoff but they didn't hug back. What the hell happen?! I even see Jack and he was much more pale.

"Flynn hun whats wrong?"

"I just can't believe it was it. Now there is nothing but a few ppl left."

Well Jack apparently told me what happen in the movie and it was not what I expected an mind blowing. They all looked like they lost someone. I don't know why but I gave him a long hug and he hugged me back.

"I feel better now. You know how to make me feel better snowflake."

Did he just give me a nickname? "Snowflake huh? Can I still call you frost" I laughed

I see him smile it makes me feel warm and happy. "Yea I will let you this time but I don't mind you calling me baby." he winks at me.

The bell rings and we start heading to class. Jack walks me to my class. Out of nowhere he starts to hold my hand. "Is it weird I can let go if you want?"

I felt all the blood rushing to my face but all of a sudden I see a orange blur. I felt like I got speared but did I just got glomped. As soon as I tried to find out who knocked me down. "Elsa I found you!"

"Merida! IS THIS HAPPENING! NO WAY! HOW!? WHEN?!''

I gave her the biggest hug I can't believe she is here my best friend. I make sure I take a good long look and she was wearing her favorite Avenged sevenfold shirt and green plaid skirt with ripped up leggings with her boots and the piece she always has her drum sticks.

"How the hell are you here?!"

"Well I been begging my mom and dad to let me go spread my wings and I tried so hard to convince my mom to study here with you. She called your Dad and he said I could bunk with you! My stuff is already in your room."

That moment I am the luckiest person on earth now. I see Jack was confused. "Elsa are you ok?!"

"Yea I'm good. Jack this is Merida the girl I been talking to you about."

Jack's POV

I walk Elsa to her classroom all of a sudden elsa was snatched away. I was going to get my hands on … wait it was a girl I never seen her before. It was Elsa's best friend back from Norway.

I introduce myself "Hi I'm Jack nice to finally met you."

She looks at me and circles me around " Nice to meet ya! So this is the guy you got the hots for."

I see Elsa blush "Merida!" I found it so adorable.

"So Merida do u have your class schedule?" said Elsa.

"Oh yea I have it here." She looks at it "Merida you have the same classes. how is that possible?"

I'm shocked too!

"Wanna know my secret. I hacked it!" We were confused.

I asked how did she do it "how did you hack the system of the school when you are new?"

"Well I had someone on the inside I don't know who he is but he goes to the school. So I made him an offer the day before I was enrolled and he was real happy about it. Anyway as soon as he got my info I gave him what he wanted and my Jeff Hardy necklace."

"WHAT! BUT YOU LOVE THAT NECKLACE!" I hear elsa yelling at Merida. The bell rings and we are late for first period. It gave me a idea.

"Well we are late for class so who is down to ditch first period.

They both looked at each other with wide grins on their face "we in!"

Merida's POV

I found my best lad again I feel complete again now Red blizzard is back! So we are ditching on the first day and its great. We are heading to a building and just hangout till the next class starts.

Elsa tells me how this place is and Jack seems like a cool dude. He would've been fun in our group back home.

An it's all thanks to the Hacker called Nightfury. I don't know who he is but if he wears the necklace i shipped him to I know it will be him and thank him for getting me in the same class with my best friend.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Elsa's POV

Me and Merida head to our second class. I never thought I see her again.

"So Elsa Jack is the guy that your head over heels huh?"

"Hey can you keep it down and yea… but it doesn't matter I think it will never work."

"Are you kidding me right before I ambushed you he took your hand just to walk you to class I never seen a guy do that. That is like sappy gooey romance stuff"

Maybe... his hand holding mine felt nice. I just wish I could have some time alone just with him. I can maybe tell him I gain these feelings for him. I still have second thoughts that he will reject me an ruin our friendship.

"So after school as soon as we finish our homework wanna have a jam sesh bestie!?"

Red Blizared is back "HELL YEA!"

We sit down in our desk I remember that I was going to met Jack's band I want to take Merida with me. "Hey Mer you down to see Jack's band for the first time with me?"

"Sure got to see if this guys is worthy of my best friend. If he can play bonus for you."

Merida's POV

So the first class wasn't so bad and Elsa helps me with the assignments. I am so glad my parents gave me this opportunity to be here. I will be in my best behavior and get good grades to stay here for as long as I can with Elsa and Graduate together.

I get a text message I see it and it was Nightfury thanking me for the necklace and the pay. I wonder who this guy is? Well besides staying I want to restart the band an maybe have new members.

Hiccup's POV

I can't wait to give this gift for Astrid maybe she will take me back. I know she can be mean and can say things she doesn't mean an cheat on me sometimes but people make mistakes.

I even have extra money for a date I made with this random student that wanted to be with a friend in the same class. Now that I think about it they might attend today I might run into him or her but never got their name just the username Red Acher Drummer.

"Hey Hic so are you back to normal from the movie feels cause we lost Flynn for a couple of days haha. Hey what you got there?" Said Jack with a happy mood.

"It's a gift for Astrid."

"No dude seriously you need to get over her she is evil."

"I don't care i want to give her a chance we can make it work this time and we'll be happy."

"And how many chances was it. Oh yea like the 5 time!"

I really hate that Jack sounds like a dick but he is my best friend and he was the one that told me she was cheating behind my back. "Whatever dude I'm doing this."

I see Astrid by her locker she's so cute. "Dude if she rejects you I am going to find you some other chick for you to forget that harlot."

"Shut up!" I walk up to her to give her the Jeff Hardy necklace. I was ready for her to be excited and I would embrace her in my arms but she takes the box and throws it away and tells me to move on and she never loved me and walks away and laughs.

"I want to say I told you so but I am here for you man." Jack helps me out and gives me a smile. "I always told you I never liked her and you can do so much better my friend." He picks up the box.

"So what where you going to give her?"

"Oh just a necklace I got in the internet but I guess I can keep it."

I take it and wear it I like the design. I'm not that big fan of wrestling but I used to watch it with my dad when the fights were real.

"That's a cool necklace dude." we head to our class after that it will be lunch. "So how's it going with Elsa?"

"It is going well I hold her hand while walking to her class and ditch first period. Oh by the way her best friend is a new student and she seems like a wild crazy chick but is awesome."

Wait a new student and its Elsa's best friend is it possible she is Red Archer Drummer? She just gave me the class schedule but not the students information. Well that would be one hell of a coincidence.

Jack's POV

I really wish that she devil gets whats coming to her. Hiccup has been nothing but a servant to her and I want him to find someone better the guy is so hopeless. I will not let him suffer he is my best friend and we stick together in the end.

The bell rings and we head to our spot. "So how about you come over to see me rock out an impress the girl that will soon be my girlfriend."

He just looks at me with annoying face "Thanks but no thanks I want to study and work on my homework and be depressed this weekend."

I need something or someone to cheer him up. I need a miracle. I see the gang all her except Elsa. I can't wait no longer I need to see her so bad.

"Hey Jack! So how is the plan for making Elsa your girlfriend?" Rapunzel just said that out loud to everyone!

"Woman this was our secret! You are officially the worst sister ever."

Everyone looked so confused. " uh dude we already knew." said Kristoff

"Say what know?"

"Yea I can't wait for my sister to finally have a boyfriend." said Anna all happy. "But if you hurt her I will find you and I will kill you." She looks so scary out of nowhere. Note to self never piss Anna off.

Speaking of Elsa here she comes with Merida. They seem happy they really missed each other. I couldn't imagine if I had to move and leave Hiccup behind it would destroy me. I see him with his head down mopping.

"Hey guys! You wont believe this. This is my best friend Merida." she is so full of light when she smiles.

"Hey guys nice to meet you."

Merida's POV

We head to lunch I been playing my drumsticks while we are in the line for lunch. Elas wanted to get some hot chocolate. I just wanted to get some fruit to eat.

"So its ok I can hang with your old friends? I don't want to be a bother."

Elsa just rolls her eyes and laughs " don't worry they will like you and your stuck with me. Red Blizard is stronger than ever." I just keep playing some beats on the metal rails. "So Els I was thinking if we can make the band bigger and have more members and play some gigs." I hope she doesn't think its a bad idea we are amateurs but it will be awesome.

"I say let's make our dreams come to reality!" we fist bump and start walking to the hangout it's such a nice place.

I could already see Anna and Kristoff plus Jack but I don't know the blonde, the Jock and the guy taking a nap must be Elas childhood friends.

Elsa introduces me and Anna and Kristoff got up and both hugged me so hard I couldn't breathe.

"So much for my lungs I missed you guys too."

"I can't believe this ok let me introduce you to the rest of the group. The blonde girl is my bff Rapunzel. Next to her is her boyfriend Flynn and last is Hiccup yea that is his real name. He is in a bad mood he had his heart ripped out." Poor lad.

"Hey sad one you could at least say hi." jack smacks him in the head.

"Its ok let the lad sulk." He needs to cheer up soon.

"No no its ok I'll be fine. Sorry for the scene nice to meet ya." He lifts up his face he is kinda cute and his eyes they are green like emeralds. I notice something he had my necklace. "Nightfury?"

He looked confused but as soon I said his name his eyes widen up. "Red Archer Drummer.?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hiccup's POV

I can't believe it. This girl is Red Archer Drummer?! I think things are turning out.

"Nightfury is it really you. Man I never thought in a million years I ever meet you."

I want to say something but I just got so nervous she really seems cool. Jack wasn't lying about her. Her wild curly hair, bright baby blue eyes, and she has a scottish accent that is so hot!"

"Oh yea ...I..Uh well..Hi what was your name again?"

"It's Merida." she smiles and it takes my breath away.

"How do you guys know each other." questioned Elsa

"Elsa this is the guy that got me into the same classes with you. I didn't know you knew the hacker." said Merida

I told everyone on my spare time I hack data for fun. I will sometimes mess with the school system. Plus that's how I help Jack and Flynn to cheat their way on test with my help. They could never survive without me. They are the best captains of the football and ice hockey team.

Jack's POV

I get a look at Hiccup and notice when he first saw Merida. He stares at her until he stutters like a shy kid. Oh Crap! He is having a crush this is to perfect. I could even feel a creepy grin forming on my face. Buwahahahaha. I'm going to enjoy this.

"So Jack I was wondering if Merida can come see your band with me?" I hear Elsa asking me. "Yea sure the more the louder the music will get."

"Sweet I can't wait." she hugs me with force I was unbalanced we both fall down on the grass. I open my eyes I see her on top of me. She blushes "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok Snowflake." I try to make a move but I hear click. We both saw Anna with her phone taking a picture. " This is perfect!"

"Send me that later Anna." said Merida

Elsa gets up real quick and starts chasing Anna around. "Give me that phone Anna!" Wow I'm having a case of Deja Vu.

I need to ask her out but letting see my band doesn't count it's just a bunch of us hanging out. I really need help. I just want her to be with me and let play some songs together.

"So what do you guys do after school? Asked Merida.

Elsa is still chasing Anna around the place. "Well me and Anna are gonna have cheerleading practice." said Rapunzel

"I have football practice." said Flynn.

"Well I have to wait till winter for hockey I'm the captain other than that I go home and practice my guitar."

I see Elsa come back out of breathe. "Did you get her phone?"

"No she is fast. I'm going to take a nap." she falls down on the grass. She closed her eyes and takes deep breaths.

"So any chance I can tag along for Saturday?" whisper hiccup. In the back of my head i'm just thinking this is gonna be fun.

"Redhead got you feeling better."

He freaks out "what! No! Pssshhhhh! Your crazy…...shut up.

The bell rings so lunch is over. "Well me and Elsa got our AP english class next."

"That means Merida does to buddy." I say with a huge grin.

"Sweet! I can cheat of two! Oh I mean have help from two." Merida laughs after she said that. "Hey I can vouch for that." I high five her.

I see Hiccup just trying not to do or say anything stupid. "Hey for Saturday I say you should let your dad know your staying over. We can finish our homework. Plus I can be your wingman and you can be mine."

 **Hello everyone sorry I haven't post much lately. I just have so much stuff going on my life and my friends are trying to help me to try make me be myself again. But I will try to upload a chapter on Saturdays for now on. Thank you for the comments. :)**

 **Question: Who is your favorite band? Or favorite song?**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Elsa's POV

Me and Merida have our eyes on the clock. We have one more minute for school to be over. I hear the bell ring and we ran fast through the door.

"Freedom!" we both yell out. All of a sudden I bump into someone and fall on Merida.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't see you." I see it was a girl with brown hair and purple eyes. "Watch where you going next time!" She looks at me with disgust. "Freak."

Normally I would call her out but she wasn't worth it. "Well ain't she a bitch right Els."

"I'll say but let's just hurry and head home so we can check if your drums have arrived and we can assemble them an play."

We head home and I text Anna so she won't worry. I get a notification from my phone. I hear Merida's phone get one as well. "Dude doll skin upload their new music video!"

I got excited "Sweet! We gonna check it when we get home." I get a text message from Jack.

Jack Text : Hey where are ya?

Elsa text : Me and Merida went home asap

Jack text : really what's the rush. Kinda wanted to walk you home and maybe have some time with you all to myself lol

Elsa text : Merida's parents shipped her drum set so we want to assemble them and have our jam session. Plus Doll Skin uploaded a new music video!

Jack text : Doll Skin? never heard of them.

Ela text : They are a all girl band you should check them out :)

Jack text : I will put that on the list lol

Elsa text : lol well I made it home

Jack text : Glad to hear it. I'll let you know of what's going down for tomorrow. Btw I think Hiccup has a crush on Merida. Laters!

As soon I read that text I had an idea. "So how was your first day Mer? Never thought you meet Hic as your hacker buddy."

"It's crazy never thought I meet the guy. In my head I imagine the typical geeky nerd type but no He is not bad looking."

Wait she gave a compliment to a guy?! She hates guys! "Did you think he is cute?" I hope I didn't sound to suspicious.

"Well I'll admit he is cute for a dude I just met. Anyway race ya upstairs!"

 **Hi Whoever is reading this story thank you for sticking around** **with this story. I know it was short but there is a lot more soon.**

 **Mostly thank you ( ) for the love ^_^**

 **Question of the day: Do you ship Hiccstrid or Mericupp**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi Guys! So I'm back I was going to post last saturday but I was so tired and sore I slept all weekend. I went to Warped Tour and had a great time with my friends. Its sad cause it going to be the last one I had so many good memories cause of that festival. Plus I met my senpai Michael Vampire. I know I made a promise to post on Saturdays but I get busy but I'm still going with this story. I even started writing my own original story of me and my friends. Anyway here is the next chapter. Oh And One more thing thanks Sakura! I kept trying to give you a shout out but it doesnt show your full Name. Thank you cause you make me want to keep writing this story enjoy ^_^**

Chapter 14

Jack's POV

I go find Hiccup after school so he can sleep over for Saturday. "Yo Hiccup did you tell your dad you staying over?!" I yell across the hallway. He was talking to one of his classmates.

"Yes I told him so I'm good to go. I just need to get some clothes."

I had an idea "oh no you are not going home I'm going to let you borrow some of my clothes."

"Dude there is no way i'm going to pull off your look." We start to walk to my house. Now that I think of it i mostly have a black and blue wardrobe. Maybe I should have thought this through.

"Ok fine let's get you some back up clothes but I'm still going to fix you up now that there is a certain redhead on the market.''

We get to his house I say hi to his dad. We head to his room he has all of his tech all over the place and some vinyls that his mom gave him before she left to Ireland to for the next few months.

"Ok so i got these jeans and this checkers shirt for tomorrow. What do you think?"

I was not amused. "Dude I'm going to let you borrow my jeans." I started to look around to see what I can combine my look with his. I found a good green shirt and saw some old Vanz in the corner and grab them. "Perfect!"

"Dude I get the feeling you secretly wanted to do a makeover to me."

Elsa's POV

We see the drum set in my room Merida was excited "Where can we set it up Els?" I look around my room it would be good next to the window.

"I say next to the left corner of the room next to the window." So we both get started setting the drums up. While we listen to Falling In both sing the lyrics together.

"Hey so what song you want to practice?"

That is a good question? "I have no idea maybe something we haven't played in a long time."

"Hmmmm Oh you know what let's practice I am the fire!" said Merida

"You can't go wrong with Halestorm ok." We start practicing and play the song. I feel like a real band but most bands need a bass player it would be so cool to find new people to join the band.

It doesn't have to be a all girl band. They just need to be committed to the band. Practice as much as we can together. I could also have another guitar player or a keyboard player. We finish the song and relax on the bed.

"That was so awesome we sounded great!" Merida has the biggest smile on her face I missed her so much.

"Hell yea! I can't wait for tomorrow to check out the band."

Merida smirks "So just the band or a certain white haired boy. All I can say I'm here for you if you need a escape."

"Hahaha You so funny. I want to hear him play and sing."

"Has he heard you sing?"

I remember when I played in the auditorium. "Yea he did one time. Mer I don't know what I'm feeling it. It feels like i'm going to burst out happy emotions when I think of Jack but I'm scared at the same time."

I can see Merida face expression but she gets up and hugs me. I hug her back. "Elsa take deep breaths and be you. This guys is into you and I know he will want to be with you. You guys look like you were meant to be your perfect for each other."

I will always count on my best friend and I know I will trust my feelings for Jack I'm going to take a risk for romance.

Jack's POV

I hear my alarm from my phone and it is 7 in the morning. Hiccup was sleeping on the other side of the room. I get up to take a shower so I can wake Hiccup later for he can get dressed.

As I get out of the shower I brush my teeth all of a sudden I get a text from Elsa. I felt myself smiling when I saw the text.

Elas text : Good morning :)

Jack text : Good morning How did you sleep?"

Elas text : I only had 6 hours of sleep. We stayed up all night playing.

I guess they played non stop once they got home after school. They are so cool. I love to see them play. Maybe I can later today. I can hear her sing again. Her perfect voice is music to my ears.

Elsa text : So where do we meet you guys?

Jack text : We can pick you up and walk it to sandy's place.

Elsa text : Ok see you later :)

I throw a shoe at Hiccups head. "Hey wake up you need a shower."

He gets up and takes a shower. Me I'm looking around my room to find something for hiccup to wear and woo Merida.

I grab the green shirt and shoe and lay them on my bed. I look through my closet. I found my old leather jacket and blue jeans an set them all together. It did not look bad.

"Ok Jack I'm all clean. What are you doing?"

I look at him with a smirk "making you look like me. Get dressed."

Elsa's POV

So me an Merida had some free time so we try to catch up on raw and smackdown live before the guys pick us up. I also talk about doing more covers and original songs. It would be difficult but we will find away.

"Hey you think we might play over there with the guys it would make a good impression to them."

We hear the doorbell Anna opens the door. I see Jack looking so good has a smile when he sees me. I couldn't help but I rush to hug him.

"Hey you ready to go?" asked Jack

"Ready as I'll ever be."

 **Question of the day : if you had powers what would they be?**


End file.
